Every Teardrop
by Feni
Summary: During their brief peace in Nihon, Kurogane sees Fai crying in the rain. He learns more about the mage than he bargained for, but Kurogane can't help but be interested in the man behind the plastic smile.


**A/N:** It's been raining a lot here, so I decided to post this little drabble-ficlet for you folks.

Even though this is currently a one-shot, I **could** expand upon the relationship between Kurogane and Fai after this point. If I get positive feedback, I may continue this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles. I'm eventually going to get plushies, though!

* * *

><p><strong>Every Teardrop<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Unbeta'd**

* * *

><p>They say if you stand outside in the rain, no one can see you cry.<p>

That only applies to the stupid people in the world. Kurogane wasn't one of them. The _shinobi_ was far too observant to not notice the difference between tears and raindrops. In the Hanshin Republic, when Sakura had first awoken, Kurogane knew that Syaoran was weeping in the rain. The stubborn brat wouldn't let either the wizard or him see him so weak, though.

A crash of thunder brought Kurogane out of his thoughts. He leaned back against the wooden walls of the palace, releasing a sigh. He could barely sleep as it was, so the thunder and lightning didn't help him any. Kurogane's gaze strayed to his left shoulder. For some reason, he didn't feel as bad about it as he thought he would. At least the Wizard was back to normal.

Or was he? Kurogane grunted when he saw a shadow slip past the window. It moved so quickly that he wasn't able to decipher what it was. Kurogane did have some idea, though. No other person—no, creature—in Nihon could move that quickly. Kurogane was tired of Fai running away from each and every problem. First it was that Ashura, second his dead brother, third was the destruction of Ceres… What else did he need to hide from, now?

"Idiot mage," Kurogane muttered beneath his breath, standing up.

He found the wizard standing in the rain. The way the man stood reminded Kurogane of Syaoran after that first feather. Fai stared endlessly into the skies with his remaining eye. The bitterly cold rain slid down his form, but the wizard stood as still as the various statues littering the palace. When the _shinobi_ could take no more of this, he stepped forward.

"Oi, mage." Fai turned to Kurogane, shock written all over his face. Kurogane narrowed his eyes as lightning flashed. The wizard's eye was red and puffy.

"O-oh, Ku-Kuro-sama!" the vampire stuttered, taking a step back. "What are you doing up so late?"

Kurogane huffed, "I could say the same for you."

"Oh, m-me?" Fai answered. He swung the sleeves of his _furisode_ as he twirled in a circle. "I've always wanted to sing and dance in the rain!"

Kurogane walked up to the other man and stopped the spinning with a hand on his shoulder. Fai blinked up at the ninja with a solitary blue eye. "Bullshit," the taller growled. "You've been crying."

The vampire broke out of Kurogane's grip and took a step back. "What're you talking about, Kuro-sama? You're just confusing yourself. I'm all wet because of the rain!"

"Pfft. Your eye is red." Fai became silent at the statement. Kurogane took another step forward, tilting Fai's chin up with a fleshy palm. "What are you crying over now? That king of yours?" The wizard shook his head softly. "Your home world's destruction?" Another shake of the head. "Then **what**?"

"Kuro-sama… Kuro-sama's quite interested," Fai whispered, still staring at Kurogane. That plastic grin returned, making Kurogane scowl. "That must mean Kuro-sama cares about me!"

"I cut off my arm, didn't I?" Kurogane deadpanned. Fai froze again, averting his gaze. The _shinobi_ sighed again, a hand covering his face. He wasn't good at this comfort-crap. "Shit."

"Those words aren't nice to say," Fai replied, his voice still quiet.

"Like I've ever given a damn."

"Hyuu, Kuro-sama's right again!" Much to Kurogane's annoyance, Fai twirled out of his grip.

"Get back here!" Kurogane grunted as he began to give chase. However, to his surprise, Fai stopped suddenly. Due to the rain, the ninja slid to a stop next to the vampire.

"I… I'm tired of running," Fai began, his back to Kurogane. "I have nothing left to run from, now. But I've been running for so long that… That I don't know what to do anymore."

Kurogane was silent for the first few seconds after Fai's words were uttered. It wasn't everyday that the mage was completely honest. "We have to save the Princess and the Kid."

"But what about after that, Kuro-sama? Our journey is nearing its end."

To be honest, Kurogane didn't think much about that either. They had been together so long that it was hard to imagine them going their separate ways. Kurogane always just wanted to go home, and here he was. But he knew, deep down, that they wouldn't be staying here for long. This peace was only temporary, and Kurogane couldn't stay knowing that their journey was incomplete.

What about Fai? Kurogane turned his red gaze to the wizard. Ashura was gone along with Fai's home world. There was nothing left to run from anymore. What **was** Fai going to do after the Princess and Kid were saved?

"See, Kuro-sama? I've been thinking. I guess…" Fai turned his gaze to the skies again. "I was thinking a bit too hard."

"A bit too hard my ass," Kurogane muttered beneath his breath. "You can think all you want when we get back inside. I'm freezing my ass off here."

When Fai smiled this time, something in Kurogane cracked. This wasn't the plastic one. Instead, it was the bittersweet, genuine smile Fai held when he was truly happy, if you could even call it that. Kurogane could only stare as Fai leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When the blonde pulled away, Fai scrubbed at his eyes with a long sleeve.

"Thanks, Kuro-sama." Fai left Kurogane staring out into the rain as he strode back into the palace.


End file.
